Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Video Game Spirits
Custom Spirits for SSBU, incorporating numerous video game properties, some of which have little to no correlation with Nintendo. If you ever want to mod the game, you may want to consider adding these in. Indie Games (non-horrors) *'Cuphead and Mugman - Advanced' **Character: Mario, Alt 2. **Stage: Pac-Land. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is assisted by Luigi (Alt 4). Opponent starts off with a Super Scope. **Spirit Statistics: Increases the strength of gun items. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Floral Fury - Cuphead *'Meat Boy - Advanced' **Character: Tiny Kirby, Alt 4. **Stage: Coliseum. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has uncontrollable speed. **Spirit Statistics: Increases speed. Primary. Shield-type. **Music: Through the Fire and the Flames - DragonForce *'The Devil - Ace' **Character: Bowser, Alt 2. **Stage: Find Mii Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. Opponent starts out with a Killing Edge. **Spirit Statistics: Increases fire resistance. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Die House - Cuphead Indie Horrors *'Baldi - Advanced' **Character: Villager, Alt 5. **Stage: New Donk City Hall Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Home-Run Bat. Opponent prefers side smashes. **Spirit Statistics: Increases speed. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: Basics in Behaviour (Blue Version) - The Living Tombstone *'Bendy - Novice' **Character: Inkling, Alt 4. **Stage: Jungle Japes Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is fast. **Spirit Statistics: N/A. Primary. Shield-type. **Music: On The Hunt - Gloomy Manor Ver.- (Instrumental) - Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon *'Freddy Fazbear - Advanced' **Character: Metal Duck Hunt, Alt 8. **Stage: Luigi's Mansion. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is slow. **Spirit Statistics: Increases electric-based attacks. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: It's Been So Long - The Living Tombstone *'Monika - Legend' **Character: Lucina, Alt 3. **Stage: Duck Hunt. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers dodging. The floor is electric. **Spirit Statistics: Increases electric resistance. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Sayo-Nara - Doki Doki Literature Club! *'Natsuki - Advanced' **Character: Tiny Villager, Alt 2. **Stage: Onett. **Battle Statistics: The floor is poisonous. **Spirit Statistics: Adds lightweight effect. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Dreams of Love and Literature - Doki Doki Literature Club! *'Sayori - Novice' **Character: Richter, Alt 3. **Stage: Living Room. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using grab attacks. **Spirit Statistics: Increases sleep resistance. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Dreams of Love and Literature - Doki Doki Literature Club! *'Slenderman - Legend' **Character: Dark Samus, Alt 7. **Stage: Dracula's Castle. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using grab attacks. The floor is sleep-inducing. **Spirit Statistics: Increases stun resistance. Primary. Grab-type. **Music: Haunted House - Super Mario 64 *'The Puppet - Ace' **Character: Mewtwo, Alt 4. **Stage: Gamer. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is invisible. Opponent prefers using Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases aerial mobility. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: It's Been So Long - The Living Tombstone *'Yuri - Advanced' **Character: Sheik, Alt 4. **Stage: Dracula's Castle. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Beam Sword. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Dreams of Love and Literature - Doki Doki Literature Club! Nintendo *'Giygas - Legend' **Character: Giant Ridley, Alt 3. **Stage: Final Destination. **Battle Statistics: Opponent is brutally strong. **Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Franklin Badge. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Porky's Theme - Mother 3 Undertale *'Flowey - Ace' **Character: Giant Piranha Plant, Alt 3. **Stage: Unova Pokémon League, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using projectiles. **Spirit Statistics: After reaching Lvl 99, becomes Asriel Dreemurr. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Hopes and Dreams - Undertale *'Frisk - Ace' **Character: Villager, Alt 6. **Stage: Dream Land GB Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers not to fight. The opponent is assisted by Dr. Kawashima. **Spirit Statistics: Increases shield duration. Support. Shield-type. **Music: Hopes and Dreams - Undertale *'Jevil - Legend' **Character: Pac-Man, Alt 5. **Stage: Unova Pokémon League Ω. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using Neutral Special. Opponent starts off with a Raccoon Leaf. **Spirit Statistics: Increases tripping resistance. Support. Attack-type. **Music: THE WORLD REVOLVING - Deltarune *'Kris - Advanced' **Character: Toon Link, Alt 3. **Stage: Smashville. **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers using normal attacks. The opponent has increases strength in normal attacks. **Spirit Statistics: Increases sword attacks. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Rude Buster - Deltarune *'Papyrus - Advanced' **Character: Chrom, Alt 7. **Stage: Summit Ω. **Battle Statistics: Gravity will increase after a while. **Spirit Statistics: Increases gravity-change resistance. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Bonetrousle - Undertale *'Ralsei - Advanced' **Character: Pikachu, Alt 3. **Stage: Unova Pokémon League, Hazardless. **Battle Statistics: Opponent heals 10% every now and then. Opponent prefers not to fight. **Spirit Statistics: Heals you every now and then. **Music: Rude Buster - Deltarune *'Sans - Ace' **Character: Ness, Alt 7. **Stage: Pokémon Stadium 2 (set to the ice form.) **Battle Statistics: Opponent prefers grab attacks. Gravity will increase after a while. **Spirit Statistics: Increases dodge speed. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Megalovania - Undertale *'Susie - Advanced' **Character: Ryu, Alt 8. **Stage: Smashville. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Beam Sword. The opponent has increased strength. **Spirit Statistics: Increases strength. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Rude Buster - Deltarune *'Undyne - Ace' **Character: Bayonetta, Alt 4. **Stage: Kongo Falls. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts off with a Killing Edge. **Spirit Statistics: Starts you off with a Killing Edge. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Battle Against A True Hero - Undertale Xbox *'Ender Dragon - Legend' **Character: Ridley, Alt 4. **Stage: Balloon Fight. **Battle Statistics: Opponent recovers health over time. Opponent prefers Neutral Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases strength at 0%. Support. Attack-type. **Music: Vs. Marx - Kirby Super Star *'Enderman - Advanced' **Character: Bayonetta, Alt 8. **Stage: Balloon Fight. **Battle Statistics: Opponent has increased aerial mobility. Pokéballs linked to Abra will spawn. Opponent prefers Down Special. **Spirit Statistics: Increases ground speed. Support. Grab-type. **Music: Sweden - Minecraft *'Master Chief - Advanced' **Character: Samus, Alt 6. **Stage: Lylat Cruise. **Battle Statistics: Opponent starts with a Super Scope. You must battle against a team. **Spirit Statistics: Increases projectile strength. Primary. Attack-type. **Music: Halo Theme - Halo *'Steve? - Ace' **Character: Mega Man, Alt 1. **Stage: Gaur Plains Ω. **Battle Statistics: The only items that spawn are Crates, Rolling Crates, Explosive Crates and Hammers. **Spirit Statistics: Increases item strength. Primary. Neutral-type. **Music: Sweden - Minecraft Fanmade Here, you can add your own custom Spirits. If they're good enough, I might just put them on the actual page. Microsoft Spirits *'Conker - Ace' (Infiniteermoon) **Character: Diddy Kong, Alt 6. **Stage: TBA **Battle Statistics: TBA **Spirit Statistics: TBA * Banjo & Kazooie - Ace (Trigger Happy the Gremlin) ** Character: Duck Hunt, Alt 8. ** Stage: Kongo Jungle. ** Battle Statistics: TBA ** Spirit Statistics: TBA Nintendo *'Boshi - Advanced '(iNinjago) **Character: Yoshi, Alt. 3 **Stage: TBA **Battle Statistics: TBA **Spirit Statistics: TBA **Music: TBA Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:Shade's Custom Spirits Category:Custom Spirits Category:Super Smash Bros.